Home For Christmas
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Can Sam's love for Leah survive the dreaded imprint on Emily?  Let's hope so :


Emily opened her eyes and smiled, still scarcely able to believe her good fortune. The man lying beside her, gently snoring, was magnificent. He had appeared in her life as if by magic, and she studied him with smug satisfaction as he slept fitfully. She frowned when he started to mumble in his sleep, determined to wake him before he started moaning Leah's name.

Sam had once belonged to her cousin and erstwhile friend, Leah Clearwater. They had dated through high school, and everyone assumed they'd be married one day. Then, quite suddenly, everything had changed. Sam took one look at Emily, and he became her puppy – her wolf cub, actually, she recalled with a smile. No one really understood the process of imprinting, but Emily would be eternally grateful for it.

Emily moved closer, carelessly throwing a slender leg over Sam's muscular thigh and resting her dainty hand on his trim, hard stomach. His eyes opened slowly, and she could feel the imprint dragging him back from his dreams, hauling him slowly into her inescapable embrace. He smiled, his white teeth a dazzling contrast to his russet skin. "Emily," he breathed softly.

She noticed with satisfaction how his body responded to her touch, and she smiled lazily. She grinned as she let her fingers trail casually down his hip, then chuckled, slipping from the bed as he reached for her. "Time to get up, sleepyhead! We're going for a tree today, remember?"

Sam groaned softly. "Okay, Emily, just give me a minute to wake up," he begged. No request from her was too small, too insignificant, to demand his immediate attention. He stumbled to the bathroom, still half asleep, and cranked the shower on, stepping into the stream before the water had a chance to get warm. He yelped as the cold water hit his overheated body.

Ten minutes later, showered and dressed, Sam walked into the kitchen looking for Emily. He walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck as she stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. He was drawn to her as if by a rubber band, and it had never occurred to him to question the involuntary attraction. In fact, they hadn't been separated by more than thirty feet since the imprint.

As they ate breakfast, Emily chattered on as Sam recalled his surreal meeting with the tribal council. They had tried to explain the mechanics of phasing and imprinting, but he wished there was more information available. Since no one in his generation had ever experienced it before (lucky him!), the legends were passed down through the years by word of mouth. Sam had to admit it was kind of a relief to share all the confusing feelings with someone. Emily, as his imprint, was allowed to know all the secrets that he was forced to hide from his friends.

Sam came out of his reverie to see Emily looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, Emily, did you ask me something? So much has happened in such a short time, it's hard to wrap my mind around it."

Emily smiled tolerantly. "Don't worry about it, Sam. We have all the time in the world to figure things out. I just asked if you'd mind cleaning up the kitchen while I get bundled up. It looks cold out there today." She shivered, then kissed him lightly as he began to gather up the dishes. "I'm lucky to have you to keep me warm," she purred.

They walked out into the bright, cold morning hand in hand. They squinted at the brightness of the sun sparkling on the pristine snow. Emily was bundled up with fur-lined boots, a ski jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves. Sam wore a lightweight jacket, more for appearance than comfort. He didn't really need it with his body temperature. Emily had removed her right glove before placing her hand in his.

Sam suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Emily to stumble. As he automatically reached out to steady her, she followed his gaze. Across the street, standing still as a statue, was Leah. Sam had caught the fleeting expression of hurt and confusion before fury darkened her features.

Sam and Emily stood frozen like deer in the headlights as Leah stomped across the street. As she approached, her scent invaded Sam's consciousness. "Leah," he breathed, just before her fist connected with his nose with a satisfying crunch. He stood, hands hanging loosely at his sides, as she drew back for another shot. He ignored the blood dripping across his lip and simply hung his head.

Emily caught Leah's fist before she could connect with Sam's face again. "Stop," she commanded. "Just stop, Leah."

Leah was trembling now. She ignored Emily as she glared at Sam. "You son of a bitch!" she hissed. "I never meant anything to you at all! And my cousin!" she spat at Emily. "I thought you were my friend!"

Sam looked at Leah in alarm. Her entire body was shaking now, and she looked like she might explode. She didn't seem to notice as she turned and started to walk away.

Sam saw it coming. He lifted Emily and pivoted, putting himself between the two women just as Leah exploded into a ball of fur. With a shimmer in the air and a sickening cracking sound, she landed on four feet and took off, pieces of clothing fluttering to the ground around Sam and Emily as the grey wolf streaked off toward the dark tree line.

"I'm sorry, Emily," Sam muttered as he phased and flew after Leah, his huge black paws pounding the frozen ground.

"Sam! No!" Emily cried, stomping her feet in frustration. Sam slowed, but Leah's scent was filling his head now. He hesitated, then continued to run into the woods.

He found Leah cowering next to a boulder, her body trembling and her head resting on her paws. "_Leah, it's me_," he said softly. Her head lifted in response, and her dark eyes filled with fear as she took in the unbelievable size of the black wolf blocking her path. He stopped, realizing what a terrifying sight he must be to her. "_The black wolf, Leah. It's me, Sam_."

"_What? How? What's happening to me, Sam?_" her voice screamed in his head. "_Can you hear me? And why can I hear you?_" She shrank back against the rock, her claws digging frantically at the frozen ground.

"_Leah, I'm going to walk toward you. Don't be afraid._" He took another step in her direction, then jumped back as she snarled and bared her teeth, raking his muzzle with her claws.

Sam whined involuntarily and then lay down, resting his head on his paws. _"Okay. I won't come any closer. Just relax, Leah, and let me explain. Please._" When she seemed to calm down, he continued. "_The legends are true, Leah. All of them. I know you've heard them, as I have. When a threat exists, some of the young people of our tribe apparently phase into wolf form. I know it's a lot to take in, but as far as I know you're the first female to shift. As the Alpha wolf, it's my responsibility to lead the pack."_

Leah had stopped trembling, and Sam would swear she raised a shaggy eyebrow. "_Are you telling me you're my BOSS now? Well, isn't that just fucking peachy! All I want to hear from you is how I can resign from this crazy army."_

"_Just calm down, Leah. That's the only…shit. I have to go." _Sam growled, but he obediently turned and ran back the way he had come. Now that his adrenaline rush had dissipated, he could hear Emily calling to him. Her beckoning was irresistible.

Leah ran like the wind back to her house. She crawled under the back porch and willed herself to return to human form. It didn't work. She whined, resting her head on her paws, as she cursed Sam with every cuss word she could dream up. Exhausted, she finally dozed, only to wake up a few minutes later human…and naked. She crept up the back steps, grabbing a large towel from the laundry basket by the door and racing upstairs to the bathroom.

After a hot shower, she was still in a funk as she tiptoed back down the stairs. There, enjoying a cup of coffee in his recliner, sat her father. "Everything okay, Leah?" he asked, sensing her distress.

"Sure, Dad," she muttered. "I ran into that skunk I used to date, along with his new girlfriend, then I turned into a big, hairy, snarling wolf and hid under the back porch until I finally managed to phase back. How was your day?" She angrily wiped the back of her hand across her face as the tears started.

Harry set his coffee on the end table and went to sit next to Leah on the couch. He put his arm around her and said softly, "I'm sorry, Leah. Your mom and I have been expecting Seth to phase some day, but we never thought it would happen to you. Do you have any questions I can answer for you?"

Leah buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Oh, Daddy. It just hurts so much."

Harry patted her back, then lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You mustn't blame Sam too much, honey. He didn't leave you for Emily; he imprinted on her. There's a big difference. Imprinting is completely involuntary and totally overwhelming. He has to be anything Emily wants, do anything she asks. It's a wolf thing," he added sadly.

Leah nodded miserably. "Just one more question, Dad. Did Emily have a choice?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "It's pretty hard to ignore that kind of devotion, Leah. Try to understand her point of view."

Sam hurried back to Emily, still in wolf form, and whined softly. She frowned. "I guess you have no clothes now, do you? Well come on, we'll find our tree tomorrow. Let's get home where it's warm. We need to talk."

Emily waited impatiently while Sam phased and ducked into the garage to pull on a pair of shorts. He walked in the back door with his dazzling smile in place, but she sensed a new hesitation in it. She patted the couch next to her, and he sat obediently, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a soft, sensual kiss. He responded to her as usual, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are we okay, Sam?" Emily asked quietly.

He answered too quickly. "Of course we are, Emily." There was no point in pretending he didn't know why she was asking. "She needed my help," he said softly. "It's a scary thing the first time."

Emily smiled at him. "I do understand, Sam. I love that you're so kind-hearted." She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her for a searing kiss, meeting no resistance as she parted his lips with her tongue. He moaned in response as her fingers crept under his shirt, skimming softly over his chest.

Emily subtly got involved with the scheduling of patrols. Sam let her talk him into avoiding Leah, though they each had their private reasons. Emily suggested it might be more comfortable for both of them, which was certainly true, but she was actually terrified of letting Sam get physically close to Leah. For his part, Sam couldn't bear to feel Leah's pain, so he reluctantly agreed.

Leah was making everybody's life miserable. She tortured the other pack members with vivid recollections of herself and Sam in all kinds of compromising positions, and it was impossible for them to stay out of her head while on patrol duty with her. Everyone hated to be paired with Leah, and they cajoled Sam into using her as little as possible.

Sam walked in the back door, the slap of the screen door against the frame announcing his return. Emily was just hanging up the phone, and she turned to him and smiled. "We're going home for Christmas!" she announced, stretching on her toes to kiss him.

Sam frowned and shook his head. "I can't go anywhere, Emily. The Alpha wolf can't leave the reservation. You go ahead, though. You haven't seen your family in a while. I'll manage somehow while you're gone," he added, smiling.

Emily wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want to go without you, Sam. It's our first Christmas."

"Don't be silly," he said softly, tilting her chin up for a kiss. "I'll be fine, and I have plenty to keep me busy. I'll stay at my mom's on Christmas Eve. It'll make her day."

Emily flinched at the mention of Allison Uley. She'd never warmed to Emily as she had to Leah, and it really irritated Emily. "Are you sure, Sam? I'll just go up to the Makah reservation for a couple of days. My mom really wants me there for Christmas, and she hasn't been well so I feel like I should go."

"Don't worry about a thing, Emily. It's only a couple of days. We'll have our Christmas before you go." He flipped the switch that set the small tree aglow and pulled her down on his lap. "It's just a date on the calendar, and there will be plenty more Christmases." He kissed her softly, and her heart fluttered within her chest. She could almost track the molten heat that radiated from her lips to the tips of her toes as she clung to him, kissing him hungrily.

The day arrived too soon, and Sam carried Emily's small suitcase out to her white Ford Escort, stowing it in the trunk and slamming the lid. He kissed her tenderly and assured her, once again, that he would be at his mother's if she needed to call him for anything. She promised to be back in two days, and he waved as she drove down the driveway, raising a cloud of dust.

Sam swung into the driver's seat of his truck and headed to his mother's house, just a mile away. On the seat beside him was a plastic container of Emily's homemade sugar cookies and a gaily wrapped gift for his mother. He sounded the horn as he parked behind the house, and she came out the back door to greet him, dressed neatly in black slacks and a bright Christmas sweater. There was a little more grey in her salt-and-pepper braids, he noted. He dropped the suitcase, cookies, and gift on the porch and wrapped his arms around his mother. She hugged him tightly and smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you came, Sam. I've missed you so much! I hope you're hungry, because I've been cooking for days!"

Sam groaned. His mom was a really good cook, and she tended to spoil him. He looked forward to spending a couple of days with her, and he hoped to work on several small projects around the house. His dad had left when he was very young, and Sam had been the man of the house since then.

The house always looked the same, and it always smelled like home. There was a small Christmas tree perched on a table his father had made before he was born. The table gleamed under thirty years of lemon-scented furniture polish. One leg was missing, and the table leaned precariously against the window sill. As Allison lowered herself into her glider rocker, Sam opened his bag and pulled out a perfect match to the other three table legs.

"How on earth…" his mother gasped.

Sam chuckled. "I took the broken one out of the trash and brought it home to make a copy. It's a pretty good match, if I do say so myself." He went downstairs and found nails and wood glue, then brought them up and chatted with his mother while he repaired the table. He worked quickly but carefully while she knitted, and when he was finished he returned the table to its place and replaced the tree on it. "Do I have time to fix that hole in your fence before dinner?" he asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, Sammy," his mother reminded him. "It can wait. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Plenty of time," Sam chuckled. "You might as well get your money's worth while I'm here." He kissed her cheek and headed out the back door. The door had no sooner closed than Allison heard a light tapping on the front door. She opened it to find Leah standing there holding a white poinsettia plant, the planter covered with red foil.

Leah bent and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you, Mrs. Uley, and I wanted to wish you a happy Christmas." Allison could see the sadness in her dark eyes. She stepped back and motioned for Leah to come in.

"I've missed you too, Dear," she said softly. "I'm so glad you stopped by. Come in and sit with me for a bit. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That sounds nice," Leah said, nodding. "Let me help." She walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, taking out two cups, as Allison filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove. They each took a seat at the small round maple table. Allison reached for Leah's hand and clasped it in hers.

"How are you, Honey? Really? I'm so sorry you and Sam have been having…difficulties."

Leah frowned. "Difficulties? That's over," she said with finality, "but I didn't come to talk about him. I just wanted to know how you've been and how you're spending your holiday." She jumped, startled, when the kettle whistled, and quickly poured boiling water over the teabags in their cups. As she settled back into her chair with a wan smile, the back door opened.

Leah was too shocked to move quickly. Sam stood rooted to the floor, his hand still on the doorknob, his eyes wide. "Leah," he breathed, as she found her footing and scrambled back from the table.

Sam held up his hands. "Please, Leah. Can we just talk? Let me explain…"

"Explain?" she shouted incredulously. "There's nothing to explain! My father _explained_ the situation to me, but I'll never believe you don't have a choice, Sam!" She was edging toward the doorway as she spoke.

"Please," Sam pleaded softly, his voice so low she could barely hear him. "I'm begging you for a few minutes." His eyes shifted to his mother, and she looked at Leah as she started to back out of the kitchen.

"Won't you just give him a few minutes, Leah?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"NO!" Leah replied, a sob bursting from her throat. "Don't you understand, Sam? I just can't take any more pain from you." She turned and ran for the front door, accidentally dumping the poinsettia on the floor in her hurry to get out. She fumbled desperately for her keys, blinded by her tears.

Sam felt a tearing pain in his chest, so sharp and knifelike it slammed him against the wall, where he sank bonelessly to the floor. He sat there, stunned, as his mother rushed to him. "I…can't…do this," he whispered through the red haze of his pain. Clutching his chest, his breathing ragged, he stumbled to his feet, pushing past his mother and out the back door. He leaped from the back porch, phasing before he hit the ground, and took off toward the cliffs.

Leah lifted her head just in time to see him streak by. She put the car in reverse and started to back out of the driveway. She wasn't alarmed until she saw Allison run out the back door, screaming Sam's name. She ran to Leah's car and wrenched the driver's door open. "Leah! You have to stop him! I don't know what happened, but he grabbed his chest and lurched out the door. Please!"

Leah shook her head. "It's his business, Allison. I'll make sure he's okay, but I'm not interfering."

Sam skidded to a stop at the top of the highest cliff. The wolf's intelligent eyes were huge and wild, and there was a terrible emptiness inside him. He felt as if his heart had actually been torn from his chest. He felt the imprint like a rock, dragging him down into the depths of despair. He glanced down at the treacherous rocks below and stepped off without a second thought. Unfortunately, he was almost indestructible, and he felt the snap of each bone as he bounced from rock to boulder, howling in pain until he finally came to rest in the deep water. His thick fur quickly dragged him under the peaceful, cool water. He welcomed the darkness as the water closed over him and the pain drifted away. The last sound he heard was Leah's voice, screaming his name over and over. He reached for her as his body reverted to human form, eyes open but no longer seeing.

Leah watched in horror as the black wolf plummeted down the face of the cliff. She screamed his name, but she knew it was too late as he sank into the dark water. She hurriedly shed her clothes, knowing she might need them later, and plunged into the chilly water. It seemed like hours but was only minutes before she located his limp body, still falling, and grabbed his arm. He wasn't breathing as she towed him to shore and dragged him onto the beach, and his skin was a sickly blue color.

She pounded on his chest, shouting hysterically. "Don't you dare die, you bastard! Wake up so I can kill you myself!" She was sobbing as she rolled him onto his back and knelt over him, breathing into his mouth.

Sam tried to fight the return to agonizing pain. He struggled to maintain his grip on the cool, calm blackness, but someone was shouting in his face. The pain was white-hot, and he wondered briefly who would be cruelly beating on his head with a hammer. His eyelids fluttered, and he felt the sting of a hard slap across his face.

"I hate you, Sam Uley!" Leah shrieked, as the resounding slap rattled Sam's aching head. "Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!"

He moaned, trying to lift his hands to cradle his head. He realized, with some confusion, that his right hand wouldn't obey his brain but remained stubbornly limp at his side. He shielded his eyes with his left hand and managed to croak out weakly, "Leah."

She collapsed then, landing on his chest and ignoring his sharp cry as the cracked and broken ribs rearranged themselves. "Will you never stop torturing me, Sam?" she sobbed.

He coaxed his left hand to pat her shoulder. "It's over," he sighed softly, as he lost consciousness, gratefully slipping back into oblivion.

Leah scrambled up the beach and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on while she muttered, "Now I suppose I'll have to drag your damn carcass back to your mother's house. I've had enough – your girlfriend can baby your sorry ass!" She lifted his limp body in her arms, struggling to her feet under his dead weight, and tossed him roughly into the front seat when she reached her car. Panting, she started the engine and backed carefully to the road.

At the Uley house, Leah found Allison sitting on the porch, wrapped in a shawl and shivering. Leah hugged her gently and asked her to hold the door open. "I know he has some broken bones, including his right arm, but he's alive," she reassured his mother. Allison held the door as Leah carried him in and laid him on the bed. She covered him with a blanket while Allison went in the kitchen to call Dr. Cullen. Before she left, Leah leaned over the bed and kissed his cold lips. "Good-bye, Sam," she murmured sadly.

Sam woke to the clicking of his mother's knitting needles, blinking in the artificial light. She quickly put down the scarf she was working on and hurried to his bedside. "Hey, there," she said, smiling down at him. "Dr. Cullen says you'll be good as new in a few days." She picked up a glass of water from his nightstand and helped him raise his head to take a few sips. He fell heavily back onto the pillow.

"I'm really sorry, Mom," he said quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just know when I get near Leah…it's overwhelming. I love her so much. And then the imprint kicks in, and it's like I'm being torn in two. But it's the strangest thing. I think the imprint is gone. I have to go to Leah…"

Allison's mouth tightened. "You're not going anywhere, Sam Uley, and I mean it! Not today. Wherever Leah is, she'll still be there tomorrow after you get some rest." She brought him a tray and stood watch while he ate, then went back to her knitting until he fell into a deep sleep.

Sue Clearwater tried to ignore the dark circles around Leah's eyes as she hugged her on Christmas morning. Seth was buzzing around the house, full of mischief and energy as usual, when Leah dragged herself out of bed. It all just seemed so hopeless. How could she fight the damned imprint? She had puzzled over it most of the night but had come up empty and then slept fitfully for a couple of hours.

Harry played Santa as usual after a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs, and pancakes. Sue shook her head, smiling, as Seth put away enough food for three. Leah opened her gifts listlessly and thanked everyone politely. As soon as the gifts were opened, she volunteered to wash the breakfast dishes. Sue took Harry's hand and looked into his eyes. Their hearts were breaking for their daughter, but there was nothing they could do to help her.

Sam opened the back door quietly, aware of the telltale squeak it would make if opened all the way. He squeezed through the narrow opening, mindful of the sling on his right arm. He walked up behind Leah and she suddenly stiffened, then whirled to face him. He trapped her against the sink, using his left hand and his body to fence her in. "The imprint is gone, Leah. I never meant to hurt you, and I love you so much."

She pushed against his chest half-heartedly and wiped angrily at the tears that sprang to her eyes. "How can I ever believe you again, Sam?" she whispered against his chest. "You hurt me so badly."

His hand moved to her hair, and he stroked it softly. "If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I never stopped loving you, Leah. I'm begging you for another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I love you." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, hesitating, his lips inches from hers. Slowly, he leaned in toward her, brushing his lips softly against hers.

Leah ducked under his arm, scooting across the kitchen. Her voice quavered as she spoke, and she was blinking back tears that threatened to overflow. "Sam, there's no sense pretending I don't love you. We'd both know that's a lie. But I don't trust you, and that's just as important. I don't know if we can ever rebuild that and, to be honest, I'm not ready to try right now. Take some time to figure out where you're going with Emily, and let me know what you decide. Then we'll see." She turned and ran up the stairs, closing her bedroom door. Only then did she let the silent tears flow.

Sam went back to his mother's. He let her hover over him, bringing him food and sitting with him as he rested his broken bones and his broken heart. She listened, but seldom spoke. She knew he had to make his own decisions.

After dinner, Sam hugged his mother and went home. Emily would return in the morning, and he had to figure out what to tell her. He made up a bed on the couch with a pillow and a blanket, and he lay staring at the ceiling most of the night. He fell into an uneasy sleep as the sun came up.

Emily came in, all smiles, about ten. She knelt beside the couch and kissed him. "I missed you, Sam. Why are you sleeping out here? And what happened to your arm?" she asked uneasily.

"Long story," Sam replied cryptically. "I think you'd better sit down," he added. She sat on the edge of the couch, looking as if she were poised to run. He stood and began pacing.

"I have to be honest with you, Emily. The imprint is over. Gone." He ran his fingers through his hair, stopping to face her. "I don't think it will be any surprise to you that I'm still in love with Leah. I'm sorry if this hurts you, Emily, but I don't know a delicate way to say it." He hung his head then, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes.

"But…how? I thought it was for life, Sam. How can it be over? It can't be! That's ridiculous!" Her voice was rising, and he sat next to her on the couch. He stared at his feet as he continued.

"It was for life, Emily. I drowned yesterday. The how isn't important. Leah pulled me from the water and brought me back and it was just…gone."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I need you to look at me, Sam." Slowly, he raised his eyes and complied. "Are you telling me you imprinted on Leah?"

He shook his head. "No. I fell in love with Leah a long time ago, and the honest, real love I feel for her never died. I'm not trying to be cruel, but you need to know the truth. She's not ready to forgive me, but I'll never stop trying. I'll beg, I'll plead, I'll do anything she asks." He hung his head again. "I am sorry, Emily. I never meant to hurt you."

She knew there was no point in arguing, and she knew without a doubt that he'd never been hers. Still, she couldn't help herself. "I hate you, Sam, both you and your precious Leah," she hissed as she threw open the front door and flew down the steps to her car. She flattened his mailbox as she tore down the driveway, heading back toward the Makah reservation and home.

He walked slowly to the door and closed it softly. "Join the club," he muttered under his breath. Heaving a sigh, he went into his bedroom and tore off all the bedding, then lugged it out to the laundry room.

Emily stomped on the brakes, then executed a U-turn on the narrow road, tearing up the grass on a neighbor's lawn. She hit the gas, then slewed into the Clearwaters' driveway, throwing her car into park. Leah peeked outside to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw Emily, she sighed and walked out on the front porch. She looked at Emily and demanded: "What?" She was in no mood for her cousin's crap.

Emily slammed the car door and stormed up the steps. "I hope you're happy!" she shouted into Leah's face.

"Not particularly," Leah admitted, her voice dangerously quiet. "You don't seem to be very happy either," she added.

Emily was seething. "Apparently, you've found a way to cancel the imprint. Congratulations, cousin! Exactly what do you have that I don't?"

Leah still didn't raise her voice. "It seems I've had Sam's love and respect all along, even while you had custody of his body." She smiled sweetly. "I take it that's over now?"

Emily raised a fist, but Leah moved like lightning and caught it in an iron grip. She saw a flicker of fear pass over Emily's features when she tried to wrench her hand free and it wouldn't budge. She tightened her grip just enough to bruise the wrist, and Emily whimpered. "I'd suggest," Leah continued in her calm voice, "that you head back to your own reservation. I'm sure Sam will arrange to have your belongings sent to you. And it might be a good idea to stay out of my way." Leah smiled as she released Emily's wrist, and she rubbed it with her other hand as she backed away.

As Emily fled to her car, she yelled over her shoulder, "He's not so great in the sack anyway!" Leah's smile faltered as she tried in vain to block out the memory of Sam's hot, powerful body moving in perfect rhythm with hers. She whispered, as the car disappeared down the road, "He was probably just afraid he'd break you."

Sam flopped down on the couch to wait for the wash cycle to finish. He jumped when he detected a slight movement across the room. "Leah!" he breathed. "Is it really you?"

She was sitting in his recliner, gazing at him with a slight smile on her face. "I had a little chat with Emily, and she told me you sent her away," Leah said softly. "It made me realize that you never actually chose her, Sam." She held up a hand as he started to rise from the couch, and her smile faded.

"I would have trusted you with my life, Sam. That's what really hurts. Now I'm not sure you deserve that trust. Do you think we can rebuild it?"

"Yeah, Leah, I do," he murmured. "You know now what it was like. The imprint. Like being hit by a truck, and you've seen it all through my eyes. I never stopped loving you. Do you believe that?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "So where do we go from here?"

Sam considered his answer before speaking. "Do you think we could start with dinner and a movie on Friday?"

Leah smiled then, her genuine, natural smile. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
